User blog:Azirah31/ONE PIECE
900 tahun yang lalu dunia di kuasai oleh orang orang yang memiliki tekad D , kemudian terjadi kudeta yang di lakukan oleh leluhur kaum naga langit . seluruh orang yang memiliki inisial D di habisi , kaum naga langit ingin mengubah sejarah yang ada , tapi beberapa orang yang berinisial D yang selamat bertekad suatu hari akan membalas dan merebut kembali dunia dari tangan kaum naga langit. Mereka kemudian menurunkan sejarah yang terjadi dalam bentuk rio poneglyph yang terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian di seluruh penjuru grand line yang di tulis dalam bahasa kuno, lengkap dengan senjata senjata yang dapat di gunakan untuk merebut kembali dunia :pluton (arabasta), poseidon(skypea), neptun. setiap pulau yang di warisi poneglyph harus menjaganya agar dapat di turunkan kepada pemilik tekad D yang pantas. keseluruhan poneglyph akan menuntun orang yang sanggup menemukannya pada fakta sejarah yang hilang 900 tahun yang lalu di mana kunci terakhir berada di ujung grandline raftel.Hanya ada satu kelompok yang telah sampai di pulau ini yakni kelompok bajak laut roger. Gol D Roger yang telah membaca seluruh poneglyph menyadari sejarah 900 tahun yang lalu,tapi sayang dia tidak berniat pada kata "menguasai". akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu orang yang benar benar pantas untuk mendapat one piece. Selain roger masih ada yang juga telah mencapai raftel mereka adalah Silvers rayleigh,Shanks, Buggy,dan seluruh kru roger , mereka mengetahui fakta sejarah tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mereka bukan D. roger sempat memberitahu Shirohige cara pergi menuju raftel tapi sayang shirohige tidak tertarik. World government menyebut Roger sebagai raja bajak laut di karenakan dia adalah orang yang telah mengetahui fakta 900 tahun yang lalu, atas dasar itulah world government memerintahkan marine untuk memburu orang orang yang berinisial D. ,Roger terburu mati setelah menyarahkan diri pada marine sebagai balasan agar putranya Gol D Ace bisa tetap hidup dan dia bermaksud menjadikan Ace sebagai peraih One Piece Para Penyandang Initial D Dalam Seria One piece :monkey d luffy 2.png Monkey D. Dragon Tak diragukan lagi Mythical Zoan karena disebutkan orang-orang disaat perang puncak di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut. Sayang nama buah iblisnya belum diketahui hingga sekarang. Tapi kebanyakan memprediksi namanya Tori Tori no mi model Phoenix. Aku juga setuju dengan nama itu. Seperti kita semua tahu selain bisa terbang dan berubah menjadi burung, Marco juga bisa terus menerus regenerasi dengan api biru yang dimiliki Phoenix! Tapi sebagian kadang salah paham dengan kekuatan tersebut yang mirip Mera Mera no Mi logia api milik Portgas D Ace. Perbedaan keduanya dijelaskan langsung oleh Eiichiro Oda di SBS volume 58. :Dcekidot. R: Hello for the first time, Oda-sensei. I've read all the previous 57 volumes, and I was thinking, I don't quite understand how "Phoenix Marco"'s Zoan fruit of the "legendary beast" kind is different from Ace's "Meramera" fruit.P.N. CNY O: Yeah, I know... I've omitted the explanation from this war arc, because I focused on the pacing and wanted to move the story forward. To explain Marco's ability just a little bit: he's Zoan, so he does have a body. But since he's got "the blue fire of revival" - the Phoenix's ability - wounds will regenerate, so attacks will not damage him (though there's a limit to the regeneration). In other words, the flames are for regeneration. These blue flames don't have the characteristics of actual fire - they don't spread and burn things, and they aren't hot. They're completely different from Ace's flames. I might touch on this in the main story at some point, so I'll leave it at this for now. Ketika dia menyelamatkan Luffy dari Kapten Smoker, hembusan angin sangat besar menyapu Logue Town. Tak diketahui apakah dia yang menyebabkan hembusan angin atau halilintar. Tetapi, banyak fans percaya dia menyebabkan angin tersebut, (di manga, dia berteriak "tembakan angin !" Atau "angin topan!") Sewaktu terjadi, lebih jauh mendukung gagasan ini dan dia juga adalah seorang pemakai Buah Setan (Mungkin Buah Logia Angin). Jadi, kemungkinan besar kekuatan Dragon adalah mengendalikan cuaca. Sang Revolusioner Dragon dikenal juga sebagai pemimpin dari Kelompok yang menanmakan diri mereka sebagai revolusioner. Tujuan dari kelompok ini adalah menjatuhkan pemerintahan dunia yang membawahi lebih dari 170 negara di dunia. dikatakan bahwa saat pertemuan Pemerintah Dunia pada Marie Joa, itu dikatakan beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan menjadi ancaman dunia. Dia sudah dicap sebagai "Penjahat Dunia yang paling buruk" oleh Pemerintah Dunia. Kelompok ini beraksi menjatuhkan pemerintahan dunia dengan cara melakukan revolusi di negara-negara yang menjadi anggota dari Pemerintah Dunia. Beberapa negara sudah berhasil mereka jatuhkan. Luffy, Dragon & Garp Di cerita 432 baru diketahui kalau Luffy adalah putra dari Sang Revolusioner Dragon. Kakek Luffy sendiri Monkey D. Garp yang mengatakannya kepada Luffy. Luffy tidak menyangka kalau (dan sepertinya tidak peduli) kalau dia mempunyai seorang ayah. Semua anggota Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Begitu pula beberapa anggota angkatan laut lainnya yang ikut dengan Laksamana Madya Monkey D. Garp. Serta baru kali itu juga mereka mengetahui nama lengkap dari Sang Revolusioner/Monkey D. Dragon tersebut.Monkey D. Garp Laksamana Madya Garp, adalah Laksamana Madya legendaris yang telah memojokkan Gold Roger berkali-kali di laut. Garp dijuluki sebagai Garp sang Tinju besi karena tinjunya sangat kuat sehingga dapat melontarkan meriam sekalipun. Garp diketahui sebagai kakek Luffy, dengan nama marga sama (Monkey) dan sebagai salah seorang penyandang nama D. . Garp pertama muncul di cerita halaman depan buku harian CobyMeppo (juga difilmkan) dimana dia yang akan menerima pemindahan tahanan (Kapten Morgan) terakhir. Garp bertemu Coby dan Helmeppo (yang pangkatnya kacung) yang ada di kapal tahanan, ketika itu, Morgan berusaha melarikan diri dan menghujamkan kapak ke tubuh Garp. Garp kemudian bangun beberapa saat kemudian ketika Coby akan menyelamtkan Helmeppo dengan menembakkan meriam, Garp mencegahnya dengan meninju meriam sampai bengkok. Ketika ditanya kenapa dia bisa terbangun, dia hanya menjawab "Ketika diserang tadi aku tertidur". Garp muncul kembali di Water 7, setelah diperintah Sengoku untuk menyerang Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang sedang menunggu Log ke pulau berikutnya. Garp langsung meninju Luffy, Luffy kaget dan berteriakk "Kakek !!", dan semua anggota di situ berteriak heran. Garp tidak menyerang Luffy karena dia adalah cucunya sendiri, dan dia menetap sebentar untuk bercerita bersama Luffy, termasuk tentang keberadaan 4 kaisar dan kenyataan tentang ayah Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon. Setelah permisi kepada Luffy, dia kemudian meninggalkan Water 7. Tetapi ketika kru meninggalkan Water 7, mereka diserang Garp dengan menembakkan tinju meriam, kelihatanya Garp ketahuan oleh Sengoku dan Aokiji kalau mereka adalah cucu dan kakek. Garp melatih Luffy dan Ace sejak kecil dengan keras, seperti menjatuhkan mereka ke dalam jurang, meninggalkan mereka di hutan tengah malam dan mengikatnya dengan balon sehingga mereka terbang ke atas semata-mata untuk menjadi seorang pelaut yang hebat. Mengejutkannya, mereka berdua malah menjadi bajak laut, bahkan terkenal. Garp juga kelihatannya bersahabat dengan Woop Slap, kepala desa dimana Luffy tinggal. Dia memiliki sifat sama parahnya dengan keluarganya yang lain, terutama Luffy, misalnya tertidur di waktu yang tidak tepat, mengupil dan mengucapkan hal penting seenaknya sendiri. Dia juga pernah mencoba "beraksi", ketika pertama masuk ke Gedung Galley-La Company dengan meninju tembok, dia berkata itu keren, da pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang menambal temboknya nanti. Menurut Shirohige, dia adalah salah satu orang yang masih mengenal "lautan". Di Angkatan Laut, dia adalah pemimpin dari markas cabang G-3 Grand Line, dan dia memiliki tema hewan anjing, seperti yang terlihat pada tudung kepalanya.Gold D. Roger Gol D. Roger, atau dikenal sebagai Gold Roger, adalah karakter fiksi dari manga dan anime One Piece. Dia adalah orang pertama yang muncul dan menjadi pencetus dimulainya Era Bajak Laut yang menjadi latar kisah ini. Sampai sekarang, Gold Roger adalah pemegang kunci cerita ini walau hanya muncul sesaat. Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger adalah sang raja bajak laut, sebagai bajak laut terkuat yang memiliki harta legendaris, One Piece. Roger dikenal sebagai orang yang dapat menaklukan Grand Line dahulu. Dia tidak takut bahaya Grand Line yang dijuluki kuburan bajak laut itu dan malah tertarik untuk pergi ke sana. Dia dikatakan tidak punya rasa takut. 22 tahun yang lalu, di mana Roger dieksekusi, setelah di ungkapkan Rayleigh The Dark King (tangan kanan Gol D. Roger) bahwa sebenarnya Gol D. Roger tidak ditangkap, tetapi menyerahkan diri. Menurut Kapten Smoker, dia tersenyum karena sudah siap menerima kematiannya. Pada beberapa lagu pembuka (opening theme), sang raja bajak laut selalu mengatakan suatu hal dan yang jelas sangat berhubungan dengan keberadaan One Piece. Pada prolog cerita One Piece, (narator) menyatakan: “Kekayaan, kemasyhuran, kekuasaan. Seorang pria yang memiliki segalanya di dunia ini, Sang Raja Bajak Laut, Gol D. Roger ''! 'Kutipan' Ini adalah kalimat yang terakhir di ucapkan oleh Gol D. Roger, yang mendorong orang di seluruh dunia mengarungi lautan dan memulai "Era Bajak Laut": ''“Harta karunku? Aku akan memberikannya, tapi... Carilah ! Aku telah mengumpulkan semua yang ada di dunia ini dan menyembunyikannya di tempat itu” Berikut adalah kalimat Gol D. Roger juga yang muncul pada cerita 100: Legenda Dimulai di mana Dragon pertama muncul. Kalimat ini juga ada pada lagu opening kedua dari One Piece anime, Believe (dinyanyikan oleh Folder 5). “Warisan cita-cita, takdir waktu, dan impian manusia adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Selama manusia terus mencari arti kebebasannya, hal ini tidak akan pernah bisa dicegah!” Kalimat di atas juga setengahnya dikataan oleh Kurohige (Marshall D. Teach) yang mengatakan pada Luffy setelah Bellamy membicarakan era baru. Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama dan mereka sama-sama punya inisial tengah, D. Dan ini adalah kalimat yang diukirkan Roger pada lonceng emas raksasa di Skypiea: “Dulu aku ada di sini, dan kata-kata ini telah membimbingku sampai akhir” Kalimat berikut adalah kalimat yang diucapkan pada lagu pembuka ketiga Hikari E (dinyanyikan oleh The Babystars): “Dunia adalah... Benar! Mengejar kebebasan dan dunia pilhanmu... Jika mimpi tanpa akhir adalah penuntunmu, dan mengambilnya merupakan wujud kepercayaan!” jadilah bajaklaut dan raihlah kebebasan yg kita inginkan Tentang Roger Roger lahir di East Blue, tepatnya di kota Logue. Di kota ini pula dia dieksekusi. Roger kelihatannya dapat membaca sejarah kuno Poneglyph. Dia juga telah menjadi teman baik Dewa Skypiea saat itu, Gan Forr beberapa tahun sebelum eksekusinya. Sebelum meninggalkan Skypiea, Roger meninggalkan tulisan Poneglyph pada alas lonceng emas raksasa. Kapal bajak laut Roger, Oro Jackson, diketahui dibangun oleh tukang kayu legendaris Tom, panutan dari pimpinan Galley-La, Iceburg dan tukang kayuKelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Franky. Walaupun akhirnya Tom dieksekusi karena telah membuatkannya. Roger sudah berkali-kali dipojokkan oleh Laksamana Madya Garp di laut. Selain itu, ternyata Shanks si rambut merah dan Buggy Badut dulunya adalah awak kapal (masih dalam pelatihan) Roger. Mereka juga ada pada hari dimana eksekusi Roger diadakan. Berikut adalah tokoh yang diprediksikan punya hubungan masa lalu dengan Roger: Kakek Crocus, penjaga Tanjung Kembar sekaligus perawat Laboon. Menyebutkan nama Roger setelah Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami pergi. Dia berkata "aura bocah itu sangat aneh, benar 'kan Roger?".Dr. Kureha, guru Tony Tony Chopper di Drum Kingdom,tahu nama asli Roger (Gol D. Roger) dan menyebutkan tentang semangat dari D.Nenek Kokoro, masinis kereta api laut sekaligus sekretaris alm. Tom, kelihatannya tahu tentang kepribadian Roger yang sama urakan dengan Luffy.Para penyandang nama D. Nama asli Roger yang punya inisial D, kelihatannya punya hubungan besar dengan penyandang nama D lain: Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Marshall D. Teach, Jaguar D. Saulo dan Monkey D. Dragon. Yang jelas mereka punya kesamaan dalam hal impian. Dan berikut adalah karakter yang sudah jelas punya hubungan dengan Roger: Shanks si Rambut Merah, salah satu murid awak kapal Roger.Buggy Badut, salah satu murid awak kapal Roger.Tom, pembuat kapal Gold Roger, Oro Jackson.Kapten Smoker yang saat itu menyaksikan Roger dieksekusi.Laksamana Madya Garp, laksamana madya yang berhasil memojokkan Roger beberapa kali di laut.Edward Newgate alias Shirohige, yang pernah bertanding seri melawan Roger.Gold Lion Shiki alias Kinjishi, pernah bertarung dan kalah melawan Roger d Edd War.Gan Forr, dewa Skypiea yang menjadi teman selama Roger ada di Skypiea.Silver Rayleigh, tangan kanan Gold D. Roger, yang saat ini tinggal di Shabondy Archipelago.Portgas D. Ace adalah anak dari Gold D. Roger dan Portgas D. Rouge.Crocus adalah salah satu kru di kapal Gol D. ROoger menjadi Dokter di kapal tersebut. Diperkirakan harga buruan Gol D. Roger sekitar 13.000.000.000 Eksekusi Sang Raja Akhir hidup dari Gold Roger yaitu ditangkap dan dieksekusi. Masih belum diketahui siapa yang menangkapnya dan bagaimana caranya secara Roger adalah orang yang kuat. Dia juga belum diketahui harga kepala buronannya. Beberapa fakta tentang kematian Roger: Roger dieksekusi oleh dua orang pria yang membawa tombak dan menusukkan ke jantung Roger.Roger dieksekusi di kota Logue, dan kota itu dijuluki kota awal dan akhir. Maksudnya kota lahirnya sang raja bajak laut dan juga kota kematiannya.Roger dieksekusi di tiang eksekusi di pusat kota Logue, tiang eksekusi itu sekarang telah hancur oleh petir. Pada saat kejadian tiang tersebut hancur, ada 3 orang yang punya hubungan dengan Roger yang ikut campur yaitu Buggy Badut, Monkey D. Luffy, dan Monkey D. Dragon. Tiang tersebut milik Pemerintah Dunia.Roger tersenyum pada saat akhir kematiannya dan mengatakan kalimat yang membawa semua orang mencari One Piece. Lihat di atas.Pada versi Inggris, Roger bukan ditusuk pada jantungnya,tetapi digantung di tiang gantungan Logue. Dan pada versi Amerikanya, Angkatan Laut memenggal kepalanya.Kemunculan pertama —dan satu-satunya— Gold Roger di manga versi aslinya adalah pada saat ia dieksekusi.Setelah kematian Roger, bajak laut di dunia bertambah banyak untuk mencari One Piece, inilah sebabnya era ini disebut dengan nama "Era Bajak Laut" yang kemudian menjadi ancaman besar bagi organisasi Pemerintah Dunia.Sang Shirohige, Edward Newgate menjadi orang terkuat di dunia sekarang dan yang paling dekat dengan kandidat Raja Bajak Laut. Shirohige Edward Newgate dulunya pernah melawan Roger. Kebencian Era Bajak Laut Walaupun era besar bajak laut sudah dimulai, ada beberapa bajak laut yang malah membenci kebangkitan era ini. Mereka menyebut dirinya para pemegang "era baru". Bajak laut-bajak laut ini mencoba mendirikan zaman baru dimana bajak laut tidak mempercayai impian seperti adanya One Piece atau adanya Pulau Langit. Mereka menjadi bajak laut untuk mencari harta nyata dan mereka menganggap bajak laut yang percaya impian adalah bajak laut busuk yang membuat nama bajak laut tercemar. Bajak laut era baru sampai sekarang yang baru diketahui adalah kelompok bajak laut Bellamy dan Don Quixote Doflamingo, salah seorang Shichibukai. Lambangnya adalah penolakan terhadap kebangkitan era bajak laut, lingkaran senyum yang dicoret. Pada saat sang Edward menanyakan kenapa tangan Shanks sampai putus, Shanks menjawab dia menyerahkanya pada harapan baru —Entah apa maksudnya.Portgas D. Ace Portgas D. Ace (Gol D. Ace) adalah karakter fiktif dalam manga dan anime One Piece. Ia lebih dikenal dengan nama Fire Fist Ace, ia merupakan kakak adopsi Monkey D. Luffy dan anak Pirate King, Gol D. Roger dan ibunya, Portgas D. Rouge. Dia diadopsi oleh Monkey D. Garp dikarenakan keinginan Gol D. Roger sebelum kelahirannya. Ace juga merupakan Komandan Divisi kedua Whitebeard Pirates dan mantan kapten Spade Pirates. Pada Akhirnya Ace bertemu dengan kematian di tangan Admiral Akainu. Sekarang dia telah bertarung dengan orang yang diburunya selama ini, Kurohige (Marshall D. Teach), akhir dari pertarungan mereka masih belum jelas. Namun sepertinya Ace kalah diakibatkan oleh kekuatan Teach yang begitu kuat.Dan akhirnya ia dikirim ke Penjara bawah laut Impel Down.Pencarian Pengkhianat Ace pertama kali muncul di Drum Island, dimana dia memberikan poster Luffy pada warga disitu kemudian lari karena makan tanpa membayar. Dia pergi ke sana karena mengejar Kurohige yang pernah menghancurkan pulau ini 6 bulan yang lalu. Dia diperkenalkan pada awal cerita Arabasta (cerita 157: Munculnya Ace), saat dikejar oleh Kapten Smoker dan bertemu Luffy yang kebetulan tiba di situ. Ace menyuruh Luffy pergi terlebih dahulu kemudian dia menghancurkan beberapa perahu milik Baroque Works. Ace menyusul Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan berbicara sebentar mengenai tujuannya serta tentang anggota kelompoknya (Shirohige). Pada saat akhir, Ace memberikan secarik kertas yang dia percaya akan mempertemukan keduanya lagi, kemudian dia pergi. Tetapi, adegan ini dipotong di versi anime, karena Ace kemudian masuk ke Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami karena kabarnya seorang anggota kelompok bajak laut Kurohige yang dia cari berada di Arabasta. (adegan dimana Ace menghancurkan kapal BW di manga setelah ia pergi). Ace ikut perjalanan menuju Yuba, dimana dia selalu tersesat dan terpisah dari kelompok tetapi dapat bertahan dari monster-monster pasir berkat kekuatannya, kemudian dia bertemu lagi di sebuah desa (dia menunggang semacam kadal). Ace akhirnya bertemu orang yang dicarinya, ia bernama Scorpion yang ternyata adalah pemburu hadiah biasa yang tertarik dengan harga kepala Ace demi kedua anaknya. Scorpion dikalahkan Ace dengan mudah, walaupun dia berusaha memakai berbagai macam senjata. Merasa sudah selesai dengan urusan di pulau itu, Ace pergi dan berpamitan dengan Luffy dan memberikannya secarik kertas. Pertempuran Penentuan Ace muncul kembali dan bertemu dengan bajak laut kurohige di Banaro Island, disini kurohige sedang membicarakan harga kepala Monkey D. Luffy yang naik menjadi 300.000.000 Berry setelah peristiwa di Enies Lobby. kurohige berniat mencari bajak laut topi jerami yang sedang berada di water 7 yang tak jauh lokasinya dari mereka untuk diburu. Ace pun bertemu dan berbicara dengan Marshall D. Teach di pulau itu yang sudah menjadi kapten dari bajak laut kurohige. Teach kemudian menjelaskan alasan dirinya membunuh komandan divisi 4 shirohige demi buah iblis yang selama ini diincar olehnya. Teach juga mengajak Ace untuk bergabung dengan kurohige dan ikut mengejar serta membunuh topi jerami. Tetapi komandan divisi 2 shirohige itu menjelaskan ke kurohige bahwa luffy adalah adiknya dan menolak tawarannya untuk bergabung dengan kurohige. Van Auger pertama kali terlihat mencoba menyerang Ace dengan menembaknya namun tidak berhasil karena kekuatan logia milik Ace, begitu juga dengan usaha anggota kurohige lain yang melemparkan rumah ke atas Ace. Namun Ace menghancurkan rumah itu dengan menara jurus api (fire pillar). Para anggota Kurohige pun tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Ace, kemudian Teach sendiri turun tangan dan menyuruh anak buahnya mundur.Kemudian Teach mendemonstrasikan kekuatannya, yaitu kekuatan kegelapan yang akan menyerap apapun karena mengandung kekuatan "gravitasi", kekuatannya pun menghisap dan menghancurkan seluruh kota dalam sekejap terkecuali tempat Ace berdiri untuk memperlihatkan kepada Ace. Ace kemudian mulai melawannya dan berhasil membakar tubuhnya dengan Hotarubi Hidarmha(kunang-kunang api dan lautan api), tetapi kemudian Ace disedot kekuatannya oleh gravitasi Teach sehingga dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Pada saat akhir, Ace mengeluarkan jurus terbesarnya " Dai Enkai" dan menciptakan gelombang api raksasa yang bernama "Entei" yang artinya kaisar api, kemudian Teach mengeluarkan kegelapan dengan bola besar juga, sambil berkata: "Cahaya atau Kegelapan.... Hanya ada satu yang akan menang" Kemudian 2 kekuatan ini berbenturan dan menimbulkan energi yang dahsyat. Tetapi Ace kalah dari Teach, dan kurohige menyerahkan ace ke tangan pemerintah. Ace pun ditahan di penjara bawah air Impel Down, yaitu tempat ditahannya berbagai buronan - buronan yang paling berbahaya di dunia Peristiwa besar yang dialami Ace Di chapter 500, terjadi peristiwa yang menggemparkan dunia bajak laut dalam one piece. Diberitakan bahwa kabarnya pimpinan divisi 2 bajak laut shirohige, Portgas D. ace akan dieksekusi di depan publik oleh World Government(pemerintah dunia).Bila Ace dieksekusi, tentu sang kapten shirohige A.K.A Edward Newgate tidak akan berdiam diri. World Goverment sedang menawarkan peperangan dengan bajak laut shirohige. Dan akhirnya, Shirohige meyatakan perang terhadap Pemerintah Dunia. Peperangan terjadi di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut. Angkatan laut sendiri sudah bersiap2 dengan 3 admiral, Vice Admiral & Sengoku. setelah terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dan panjang akhir nya Ace pun mati dengan satu pukulan dari admiral Akainu, karena seluruh tubuhnya terbakar lava Akainu. ace mati dipelukan adik nya Monkey D. luffy Kepribadian dan Relasi Ace adalah orang yang lebih berkharisma daripada adiknya, dan tidak memiliki sifat "bodoh" seperti para penyandang nama D. yang lain. Ace tidak menggunakan nama marga dari ayahnya Gol D. Roger, Sang Raja Bajak Laut, tapi dia menggunakan marga dari ibunya yaitu Portgas. Karena ia ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa ayahnya bukanlah Monkey D. Dragon melainkan Sang Raja Bajak Laut yaitu Gol D. Roger. Selain itu, Ace memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu tertidur di saat yang tidak tepat. Mimpi Ace adalah menjadikan Edward Newgate (Shirohige) menjadi raja bajak laut, dikemukakan pada kalimat terakhirnya saat melawan Kurohige. Kekuatan dan Keahlian Kekuatan puncak Ace adalah kekuatan Buah Iblis nya Mera Mera, kekuatan Logia (Alam) yang membuat dia dapat menguasai api dan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi api. Tanpa kekuatan buah iblisnya, Ace dasarnya adalah orang yang kuat, juga seperti yang dikemukakan oleh Van Auger. Jurus-jurus Ace: Kagerou(Heat Haze) : Ace melemparkan semacam arus api dari tangannya untuk menghentikan musuh(pertama kali digunakan kepada smoker pada saat smoker ingin menangkap luffy di albasta) Hiken(Fire Fist) : Ini merupakan Jurus yang paling sering digunakan ace karena itu ace dijuluki sebagai "Si Tinju Api".Seperti julukannya jurus ini digunakan dengan cara ace mengepalkan tanganya dan meninju hingga keluar sederetan api(hampir sama dengan Gomu-Gomu No Pistol luffy hanya saja ini mengeluarkan api) Enkai, Hibashira(Flame Commandment,Fire Pillar) : Ace mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat pilar api. Hotarubi, Hidaruma(Firefly Fire,Body Covered in Flames) : Ace melemparkan bola-bola api dan mengendalikan bola-bola tersebut untuk menabrak musuh secara bersamaan. Shinka, Shiranui(Sacred Fire,Mysterious Light at Sea) : Ace membentuk tangannya menjadi tombak-tombak api dan melemparkannya ke musuh. Juujika(Cross-fire) : Ace membentuk jarinya menjadi bentuk salib dan menembakan sinar api dari jari tersebut. Daienkai, Entei(Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor) : Merupakan jurus ace yang sangat kuat,ace menggunakan seluruh api yang ada dari tubuhnya dan membentuk bola besar seperti bola matahari dan melemparkannya ke musuh.Portgas D. Rouge Portgas D. Rouge adalah merupakan Ibu Kandung Dari Portgas D. Ace Dan Istri Dari Gold D. Roger. Dia mengandung Ace selama 20 bulan untuk mengelabui pihak angkatan laut yang terus mencari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Roger walaupun Roger sudah di eksekusi. dia melahirkan Ace di pulau Baterilla , South Blue dan setelah melahirkan Ace kemudian dia pun Meninggal.aguar D. Soulo Laksamana Madya Saulo, adalah seorang raksasa (dia mengatakan kalau dia bukan dari Elbaf layaknya Dorey atau Burogy) yang menjadi sahabat Nico Robin di Ohara 20 tahun yang lalu. Dia menjadi seorang desertir dari Angkatan Laut karena tidak setuju atas tindakan Buster Call, kemudian lari sambil menyelamatkan tawanan mereka, Nico Olvia. Saulo adalah pemegang penuh keadilan moril, sejak awal dia sudah meragukan tindakan angkatan laut dan pemerintah. Dia adalah orang yang meledakkan kapal penelitian sarjana dari Ohara dan berhasil menangkap Nico Olivia, ibu Robin. Saat itu Saulo juga masih meragukan tindakannya benar atau salah. Dia juga sangat tertarik dengan abad kekosongan atau sejarah 100 tahun yang hilang, sama seperti sarjana Ohara. Pada suatu hari, dia dipanggil oleh Sengoku untuk menjadi salah satu pemimpin Buster Call (BC) ke Ohara. Saulo tidak setuju karena tindakan itu sangat tidak rasional, karena membunuh orang tanpa alasan, apalagi kali ini targetnya adalah para sarjana yang ingin menggali ilmu. Kemudian Sengoku membentaknya dengan tegas. Saulo sudah merasa jalan hidupnya salah, sehingga dia membawa Olivia yang menjadi sandera dan mereka berdua kabur dari markas. Akhirnya Saulo terdampar di pulau yang tidak disangkanya, Ohara. Disana dia ditolong oleh Nico Robin kecil dan mereka bisa akrab. Saulo mengajari Robin tentang kebahagiaan bila tertawa, ini juga pertama kalinya Robin mendapatkan seorang teman. Setelah mengetahui kalau Robin adalah putri Olivia sekaligus kalau pulau itu adalah Ohara, dia segera menyuruh Robin lari karena akan dilakukan BC. Saulo kemudian muncul disaat genting BC ketika Robin tidak mau meninggalkan ibunya, Olivia kemudian memohon pada Saulo untuk menjaga dan menyelamatkan Robin dari BC. Saulo berlari menuju pantai dimana ada rakit yang baru dibuatnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Saulo tertembak oleh meriam dari kapal BC. Saulo mengamuk dan menghancurkan kapal-kapal BC di pantai, disaat itu, muncul laksamana madya Kuzan (atau sekarang Aokiji). Sebelum bertarung, Saulo menanyakan pada Kuzan apakah BC itu tindakan yang benar, Kuzan tidak peduli dan menyerang Saulo, membekukannya dengan kekuatan buah iblis. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar membeku, Saulo meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya pada Robin: “Dengar baik-baik Robin, mungkin sekarang kau memang sendirian... Tapi kelak, kau akan bertemu teman. Laut sangat luas, kau pasti akan bertemu teman-teman yang akan melindungimu, tidak ada seorang pun yang dilahirkan sendirian. Lari Robin, jangan menoleh ke belakang, bukankah sudah kuajarkan? Di saat sedih, kau harus tertawa !! Dereshishishishi, mereka sedang menunggumu di laut sana,pergi dan temui teman-temanmu Robin !!” Saulo kemudian membeku dengan tawa di wajahnya, Robin berlari menjauh sambil menangis. Kematian Saulo masih diperdebatkan, karena Saulo sendiri adalah sahabat Kuzan. Juga jurus yang dilakukan Kuzan saat itu adalah Ice Time Capsule, berbeda dengan jurus Kuzan ketika membekukan musuh lain (seperti Luffy) yaitu Ice Time. Disini ada istilah "Time Capsule" (kapsul waktu) yang dalam penggunaannya merujuk pada sesuatu yang dapat menyimpan benda sehingga tetap utuh walaupun harus melintasi waktu panjang.Beberapa karakter di One Piece punya tawa yang aneh, untuk Saulo tawanya adalah "dereshi" (contoh:"Dereshishishishi !!Marshall D. Teach Marshall D. Teach atau dikenal dengan nama Kurohige adalah tokoh fiktif dalam manga dan anime One Piece. Dia adalah pemimpin dari Kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige (janggut hitam) yang memiliki kekuatan buah iblis Yami Yami yang membuatnya dapat berubah menjadi kegelapan. Logat tertawanya adalah "Zehahahahaha!!" Rencana Pencarian Kekuatan Kurohige, dulu adalah seorang anggota Kelompok Bajak Laut Shirohige. Dia berada di kapal Shirohige semata-semata hanya untuk mendapatkan buah iblis yang diinginkannya. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dia sudah menyerah, tetapi ternyata pimpinan divisinya, yaitu Sachi, telah memilikinya. Kemudian dia membunuh Sachi dan mencuri buah iblisnya, lalu kabur dari kapal Shirohige. Teach menjadi buronan terberat dikalangan anggota Shirohige, sehingga sang kapten, Edward Newgate mengutus komandan divisi 2nya, Portgas D. Ace untuk mencarinya. Kemunculan di Mock Town Teach mengadakan debutnya pertama kali di serial ini yaitu di Kisah Skypiea, cerita Jaya. Di sini dia berlabuh untuk mencari bajak laut bernilai tinggi agar dia menjadi terkenal. Teach sedang berada di bar saat Luffy, Zoro, dan Nami tiba. Di sini Luffy dan Teach tiba-tiba berdebat tentang minuman dan Cherry Pie yang sedang mereka makan (yaitu "enak" dan "tidak enak"). Disinilah terlihat persamaan kepribadian antara mereka, para penyandang nama D. Kemudian setelah Luffy dikalahkan oleh Bellamy, Teach berteriak kepada Luffy: "Era baru yang mereka bicarakan itu cuma omong kosong! Era di mana impian para bajak laut berakhir, katanya?? Memangnya ada!? Zehahahaha! IMPIAN MANUSIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERAKHIR !!"” Kalimat tentang impian manusia ini juga pernah dikatakan oleh sang raja bajak laut, Gold D. Roger. Teach kembali muncul setelah Luffy mengalahkan Bellamy, di sinilah Teach, Van Auger, Burgess dan Doc.Q yang tadinya terpencar di Mock Town ditampilkan sebagai satu kelompok, yaitu Kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige. Di lain tempat, Lafitte, informan dari kelompok ini sedang mencalonkan Teach sebagai kandidat dari Shichibukai. Ketika Luffy dkk. akan pergi ke pulau langit, Teach dan kelompoknya muncul untuk menghabisi Luffy setelah melihat harga kepala Luffy dan Zoro yang baru. Malangnya, sebelum berhasil mendekati kapal Topi Jerami, kapalnya hancur oleh gelombang raksasa Knock-Up Stream dan kapal Topi Jerami terbang ke pulau langit. Versus: Portgas D. Ace Kurohige kembali muncul bersama para anggotanya di Banaro Island, disini mereka sedang membicarakan harga kepala Monkey D. Luffy yang naik menjadi 300.000.000 Berry setelah konflik di Enies Lobby. Mereka berniat pergi ke Water 7 dimana Luffy dkk. sedang beristirahat. Tetapi ternyata Portgas D. Ace, komandan divisi 2 yang diutus untuk mengalahkannya sudah menunggunya di pulau itu. Para anggota Kurohige pertama kali tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Ace, kemudian Teach sendiri turun tangan, sebelumnya dia menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia membunuh Sachi, yaitu untuk mendapatkan "kekuatan". Kemudian Teach mendemonstrasikan kekuatannya, yaitu kekuatan kegelapan yang akan menyerap apapun karena mengandung kekuatan "gravitasi", dengan menghancurkan satu kota dalam sekejap. Ace kemudian mulai melawannya dan berhasil membakar tubuhnya, tetapi kemudian Ace disedot kekuatannya oleh gravitasi Teach sehingga dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Pada saat akhir, Ace mengeluarkan jurus terbesarnya "Daienkai -> Entei" dan menciptakan gelombang api raksasa, kemudian Teach mengeluarkan kegelapan dengan bola besar juga, sambil berkata: "Cahaya atau Kegelapan.... Hanya ada satu yang akan menang" kemudian jurus raksasa mereka bertabrakan, dan ini berakhir dengan topi Ace jatuh ke tanah. Akan tetapi, hasil dari pertarungan ini belum diketahui. Narator mengatakan kalau duel ini akan menjadi "pemicu" perubahan besar di masa depan. Dan akhirnya diketahui kalau Ace kalah dan dibawa ke Imple Down oleh Kurohige. Kepribadian kurohige adalah orang yang terkesan santai dan menganggap remeh semua musuh yang dihadapi. hal inidikarenakan ia memiliki kekuatan buah iblis tipe logia yaitu Yami-yami. dia juga merupakan penyandang nama "D" sama seperti luffy. tingkahlaku dan cita-citanya pun sama seperti luffy. boleh dikatakan dia merupakan orang yang paling persis dengan luffy tetapi dia berda di pihak yang jahat. dia juga tidak peduli dengan gelar ataupun organisasi Shichibukai karena ia tidak pernah mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi anggota Shichibukai. dia juga dimungkinkan sebagai Shicibukai terkuat yang mampu mengalahkan semua pemilik buah setan tipe logia. Ace, Crocodile, Admiral Kizaru, Aokiji, bahkan God Enel pun kemungkinan besar kalah dari Kurohige, tetapi di Impel down dia dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh kepala penjara dengan hydra racunya milik kepala penjara impeldown ata yang disebut Magellan, tetapi pada akhirnya dia dan anggotanya di selamatkan oleh shyoryu yang kemudian bergabung denganya.. kemungkinan Kurohige juga merupakan musuh terakhir dan terkuat luffy dkk. sebelum mendapatkan One Piece. Jika hal tersebut terjadi maka kru dari kelompok bajak laut Kurohige akan bertambah sesuai dengan kru topi jerami dan mempunyai keahlian setara dengan kru topi jerami. Kekuatan dan Keahlian Teach adalah pemilik kekuatan buah iblis Yami Yami (kegelapan), yang membuatnya dapat memanipulasi kegelapan. Buah Yami Yami dikatakan sebagai buah iblis istimewa karena merupakan Buah Iblis yang bersifat gravitasi. Kekuatan buah iblisnya yang membuatnya "menyerap" apapun, sehingga dia masih bisa terluka walaupun kekuatannya adalah kekuatan Logia (kekuatan Logia umumnya tidak bisa diserang fisik karena akan berubah bentuk). Tapi kekuatan "menghisap" ini menjadi sebuah kekuatan buah iblis dahsyat yang bersifat murni menghancurkan. Selain itu, Teach juga orang yang diketahui pernah bertempur dengan Shanks, berhasil melukainya, dan membuat 3 bekas luka di mata kirinya. Membuat Teach menjadi bajak laut yang ditakuti Shanks sementara ini. Mythical Zoan, siapa sajakah yang Mungkin? Oke guys.. Tonyohoho's back. yang q bahas sekarang adalah masalah Mythical Zoan. menarik untuk dibahas terutama tentang kemungkinan siapa saja Mythical Zoan. Mythical zoan sendiri adalah Hewan-Hewan yang Melegenda, yang selain bisa berubah menjadi wujud hewan (zoan biasa) juga memperoleh kekuatan tambahan. Lebih jelas sebagai berikut. 1. Marco. ak diragukan lagi Mythical Zoan karena disebutkan orang-orang disaat perang puncak di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut. Sayang nama buah iblisnya belum diketahui hingga sekarang. Tapi kebanyakan memprediksi namanya Tori Tori no mi model Phoenix. Aku juga setuju dengan nama itu. Seperti kita semua tahu selain bisa terbang dan berubah menjadi burung, Marco juga bisa terus menerus regenerasi dengan api biru yang dimiliki Phoenix! Tapi sebagian kadang salah paham dengan kekuatan tersebut yang mirip Mera Mera no Mi logia api milik Portgas D Ace. Perbedaan keduanya dijelaskan langsung oleh Eiichiro Oda di SBS volume 58. :Dcekidot. R: Hello for the first time, Oda-sensei. I've read all the previous 57 volumes, and I was thinking, I don't quite understand how "Phoenix Marco"'s Zoan fruit of the "legendary beast" kind is different from Ace's "Meramera" fruit.P.N. CNY O: Yeah, I know... I've omitted the explanation from this war arc, because I focused on the pacing and wanted to move the story forward. To explain Marco's ability just a little bit: he's Zoan, so he does have a body. But since he's got "the blue fire of revival" - the Phoenix's ability - wounds will regenerate, so attacks will not damage him (though there's a limit to the regeneration). In other words, the flames are for regeneration. These blue flames don't have the characteristics of actual fire - they don't spread and burn things, and they aren't hot. They're completely different from Ace's flames. I might touch on this in the main story at some point, so I'll leave it at this for now.2. Mantan Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Mythical Zoan Hito Hito no Mi Mode Daibutsu. (dikatakan Oda di sbs volume 60). Kuharap kalangan Buddha tidak tersinggung dengan hal ini. (NO SARA). Daibutsu bukan Buddha itu sendiri, melainkan berarti "Patung Buddha yang besar". Itulah arti sebenarnya Daibutsu. Sangat rancu memang jika kita tahu Zoan sejauh ini adalah Hewan tapi Oda membawa sebuah Patung!!!?? Sebagai Hito Hito no MI???!! Seperti Marco di atas, saya menganalisa selain kekuatan "zoan", buah iblis tipe legenda ini menambah lagi dengan kekuatan istimewa lainnya. Selain bisa merubah diri menjadi raksasa, sengoku kayaknya juga menjadi batu. Atau mungkin emas? Daibutsu itu patung, mungkin lebih tepat ke batu. Tapi dipikir-pikir batu jauh lebih lemah daripada besi (Dazz bone), apalagi dibandingkan dengan berlian Joz. Jadi apakah sengoku berubah total jadi elemen Emas? Ada juga kan daibutsu emas? Bisa jadi! Pertanyaan adalah jurus mirip "Tapak Buddha" yang membuat shock wave mengarah pada Bajak laut Kurohige. Apakah itu murni teknik sengoku? Bagaimana bisa manusia raksasa dengan elemen batu (atau emas?) bisa membuat shock wave? Menarik untuk diperdebatkan.3. Monkey D Dragon. Spekulasi tentang kekuatan Dragon selalu menarik untuk dibahas. Kaze Kaze no mi untuk logia angin ataukah Hebi Hebi no Mi tipe Shen Long? Selain bisa berubah bentuk menjadi ular naga yang bisa terbang, Shen Long kita ketahui adalah pemanggil badai. Itukah yang dilakukan Dragon di Loguetown? Pembahasan tentang Dragon memiliki artikel khusus tersendiri di sini. Shenlong, also Shen-lung, (simplified Chinese: 神龙; traditional Chinese: 神龍; pinyin: shén lóng, literally "spirit dragon", Japanese: 神竜 Shinryū) is a spiritual dragon from Chinese mythology who is the master of storms and also a bringer of rain. He is of equal significance like Tianlong, the celestial dragon.4. Marshall D Teach aka Kurohige (Blackbeard). Keanehan dimiliki tubuhnya karena dia bisa merebut Gura Gura no Mi dari mayat Shirohige! Sebagian mengatakan itu karena Yami Yami no Mi yang juga bisa menyerap buah iblis. Tapi benarkah demikian? Marco secara gamblang mengatakan "tubuhnya memang berbeda (atypical)". Ingat Marco adalah pemakan Mythical Zoan! Dari kalimat yang dikatakan Marco aku menangkapnya dia merujuk kepada struktur tubuh Teach, bukan Yami Yami. Apakah Atypical yang dimaksud Marco adalah "berkepala tiga?". Aku merasa Teach sudah duluan memakan satu buah iblis sebelum memakan Yami Yami no Mi dan Gura Gura no Mi. Dia telah memakan Mythical Zoan Inu Inu no Mi tipe Cerberus! Yang memiliki kepala tiga. Yang kuanalisa memberi kekuatan spesial si pemakan untuk memiliki 2 kekuatan buah iblis lainnya! Itukah asal muasal bekas luka cakar di mata shanks? Cakar cerberus? Dan itukah alasan Jolly Roger Bajak Laut Kurohige merupakan 3 tengkorak? Ingat Jolly Roger hampir selalu melambangkan image kapten bajak laut tersebut. Apa maksud 3 kepala tengkorak selain Teach memiliki kepala tiga karena bisa berubah menjadi cerberus???? Tapi teori tentang kurohige ini mempunyai satu kejanggalan dasar."Kenapa Kurohige tidak pernah menunjukkannya akhir-akhir ini kekuatan Cerberusnya?"Alasan saya adalah Sangat sulit mengendalikan dua buah iblis sekaligus, perlu waktu latihan untuk penguasaan pengendalian keduanya secara bersamaan. Makanya Kurohige saat melawan Ace lebih memilih memakai Yami Yami yang notabane dalam pertarungan memiliki banyak kelebihan (kecuali bagian menyerap rasa sakit berlipat). Kalau kita pikir lagi, jeda waktu teach memakan yami yami dan dia bertarung dengan Ace lumayan singkat bukan?? Apakah Teach masih tidak bisa memakai 2 buah iblis sekaligus saat itu?Lalu kenapa saat dia berhasil merebut Gura Gura dan menunjukkan dua kekuatan secara bersamaan di Marine HQ dia tidak menunjukkan juga wujud Zoannya jika dia memang cerberus??Saya merasa Yami Yami dan Gura Gura lebih mengerikan untuk ditunjukkan ke khalayak ramai dibanding Mythical Zoan Cerberus. Cukup Gura Gura dan Yami Yami untuk menunjukkan mimpi buruk ke orang banyak bukan???Tapi sekarang sudah berlalu dua tahun, kita lihat apakah dia benar-benar Mythical Zoan atau tidak. :D Aku tak tahu Mythical Zoan apalagi yang akan muncul. Dan aku juga tak tahu apakah Kong, Dragon dan Teach benar-benar pemakan buah iblis tersebut di atas. Ada juga yang berspekulasi Mythical Zoan adalah 4penjaga mata angin karena Marco yang notabane Phoenix salah satu diantaranya. suzaku? (aku masih merasa Phoenix bukan suzaku, memang benar suzaku itu diambil imagenya dari phoenx). jadi akankah kita melihat shiryuu, genbu dan byakko? Ataukah kita akan melihat Shen Long, Cerberus dan King Kong? Siapa tahu. Tapi menarik untuk dinantikaFB:https://www.facebook.com/zirdaffa188 Janggan Lupa Follow Fb ^_^ Category:Blog posts